300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.12.18
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Heroes *''La Black Luna! Fear! Q: ''The maximum duration of fear effect reduced from 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8/2.0 seconds -> 1.0/1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8 seconds *''La Black Luna - Riding Q'' and La Black Luna! Fear! - Riding Q: ''Casting the ability while riding will reduce Astolfo's Movement Speed by 40% until the channeling is completed. *Otherworldly Phantom Horse R: 'Mana cost adjusted from 13 Mana per second -> 13 Mana on the 1st second and the Mana Cost is increased by 3 for each subsequent second until the ability is toggled off. *Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''Base damage reduced from 45/80/115/150/195 -> 40/60/80/100/120 *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 1.0 Bonus AD -> 1.2 Bonus AD *''Folding Fan Fandango (Kachou Sen) Q: ''The interval between each time Mai throws a folding fan within a single cast during Frenzy state adjusted from 0.2 seconds -> 0.3 seconds (now, Mai will throws 3 folding fans within 0.9 seconds) *''Rising Dragon Flamefest (Hishou Ryuu'en Jin) E: ''Damage Ratio adjusted from AD + AP -> Bonus AD + AP *''Deadly Ninja Bees (Hissatsu Shinobi Bachi) R: ''Drop speed of knock-up effect increased from 300 -> 600 *''Knightmare Frame - Gawain T: ''Mana cost while pilotting the Knightmare Frame adjusted from level x 4 Mana per second -> level x 1 Mana on the 1st second and the Mana Cost is increased by 2 for each subsequent second until Lelouch unmounts the Knightmare Frame. *''Perfect and Elegant Flying Knife Q: ''The width of each knife increased from 0.2 -> 0.6 ---- Eternal Arena Items *Attack Damage increased from 20 -> 35 *'Unique Passive:' Adjusted the ability to increase user's Critical Strike Chance from: **'Old Effect: '''Disables the bonus Attack Speed from this item to double the current Critical Strike Chance for 6 seconds (60 second cooldown). **'New Effect: Grants bonus Attack Speed% Critical Strike Chance for 6 seconds (60 second cooldown). *'''Unique Passive: Adjusted the ability to deal AoE damage upon killing a unit from: **'Old Effect: '''Each time you kill an enemy unit with a basic attack, 50% of the damage from the killing strike will be dealt as physical damage to all enemies within 300 radius around the dying target. (The effect of this ability is only available for long ranged heroes). **'New Effect: Each basic attack reduces target's Armor by 10 for 5 seconds, stack up to 4 times (40 Armor Reduction). ---- '''Eternal Battlefield Items *'Unique Passive:' Adjusted the ability to adjust the interval to trigger silence effect from '''''Forever 17 Years Old from: **'Old Effect: '''17 - Level x 0.8 seconds **'New Effect: 17 - Level x 0.9 seconds **'''Unique Passive: Adjusted the restriction for Yukari to use Universe of Matter and Antimatter Q for teleporting to the destroyed gaps from: **'Old Effect: '''She can't teleport to the destroyed gap more than once within 3 seconds. **'New Effect: She can't teleport to the destroyed gap more than once within 8 - Level x 0.2 seconds. *Replaced Armor Penetration attribute with new '''Unique Passive: **'Unique Passive: '''Grants 40 + x Equipment Level Armor Penetration. ---- 'Item Mall' *Sold Saya's ( ) skin - '''Song of Christmas Saya' (Christmas no Uta Saya / 圣诞之歌) on 22 December 2017 at 6.00 PM. *Sold Ward Skin - La Black Luna (观测站皮肤 - 疯狂之月) on 18 December 2017 after the update. *Sold Christmas Stocking ( ) between 22 December 2015 to 1 January 2016. *Removed 5th Anniversary Celebration Package from the Item Mall. *Removed all Artifact Luxury Packages from the Item Mall. ---- Synthesizing System *Removed all items related to 5th Anniversary (五周年) and Double 11 (双11) events from the synthesizing list. ---- Game Optimization *Optimized the display of Mana consumption when Lelouch pilots Gawain. *Added voice set for Guan Yu's skin - Kan'u Unchou (Ikkitousen) ( ). ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed [Rock Shooter couldn't consume the last stack of Bonded Heart. *Fixed the cooldown of Kashiwazaki Sena's Charged Attack Q displayed incorrectly when using her Seiken no Blacksmith skin. *Fixed the abnormal duration of Edward Elric's Claw Hook W. *Fixed Erza Scarlet's Ring of Benisakura E couldn't unleash its damage at end of the duration if Erza was hit by crowd controls while within the duration of this skill. *Fixed the buffs displayed on the Siege Minions was abnormal. ---- ----